In recent years, telephony applications and Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) have found applications in numerous settings. Such technology has enabled clients to establish communication to outside devices such as phones or applications. However, the nature of most network configurations requires usage of a traditional mobile telephony or landline telephony platform. This seriously limits the type of applications of internet-based telephony. Thus, there is a need in the telephony field to create a new and useful system and method for communication with a client application, such that the client can utilize an Internet browser and/or native application on a computer and/or mobile device for making and/or receiving phone communications. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.